New Directions and the Olympians
by Sarala23
Summary: Camp Half-Blood's satyr in Lima, Ohio has just sent Chiron a message. Apparently, there are at least ten demigods over the age of thirteen at WMHS. Who's going to go get them. Join Percy, Annabeth, Anna, Ben, Jacob and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I will write another story based on the kids in the Poseidon cabin. There was another kid, but he died in TLO. This is about the second episode of the second season. The Brittany/Britany episode didn't happen. Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Glee. I just love those stories though.

* * *

**

'Where?'

Annabeth and Anna rolled their eyes at me. 'Lima, Ohio. It's pretty out of the way, so I'm not surprised you have no clue where it is. Still, popular place for the gods.' That's my sister, always informed about things that most Athena kids didn't know. Know-it-all.

'So, we pack our bags, head out to a place where it's so out of the way, no one has ever heard about it – also one of our parents' favourite haunts, by the way – and pick up a few demigods who've managed to stay alive without the help of camp?' I asked.

Annabeth nodded. 'Glad you listened to the important details.'

'Percy, we need to get going tomorrow. Chiron is really anxious about how many there are. Our satyr – you know him – reckons that at least one of the half-bloods is Big Three material,' Anna told me.

'Who's the satyr?' I asked. Annabeth also looked puzzled, so I guessed she didn't know him either.

'Um … I _think_ he's Artie Abrams. I'm not exactly sure, because I've known so many satyrs, their names all become a blur. Annabeth, you have to start packing.' Anna hoisted herself up into her bed, grabbing her _Harry Potter_ book. Somehow, she'd found it in Ancient Greek.

Annabeth kissed me. Then we broke apart, with her saying, as she left my cabin, 'I'll go pack. We have to leave early in the morning, if we want to get to Lima on time.'

I climbed the ladder to my bed. Reaching it, I pulled out an intricate bracelet, one I'd been meaning to give to Annabeth for some amount of time now. I'd actually spoken to the Aphrodite kids about picking out the perfect piece of jewellery for her, and of course, they obliged.

It was silver, with gorgeous lapis lazuli set into the charm. The polished stone shined dully it the light of the setting sun.

'Percy?'

I looked up; my twin sister was giving me an _I don't know what you're thinking _frown. Then three kids came roaring into the cabin. Two were girls, one was a boy. They all had the trademark Poseidon eyes (bright, sea-green) and jet black hair.

'You three! Why aren't you at archery?' Anna asked, arching a black eyebrow. The three giggled, speaking over each other as they hurried to answer Anna's question.

'I don't like archery!' little seven-year-old Benjamin exclaimed.

'Yeah,' his full sister, Halie, agreed. She was at least thirteen, with her black curls highlighted blue, her Camp Half-Blood tee tattered and her jeans ripped and torn. 'The arrows don't fly straight. I think it's rigged.'

'No it's not,' said Rya, their cousin and half-sister. Weird, but hey, our dad is a god. That's not as weird as it gets.

Rya, short for Orithyia, was fifteen. Her mother was a Latina woman, so she (and the other two) had the beautiful Latin looks. She had an aura, I guess you could say. Everyone listened to what she had to say, because she was definitely the most controlled of the Poseidon bunch. Beautiful, she had a certain style that no teenager could pull off. Rya didn't wear the customary orange camp shirt; she wore a tight top that didn't get in the way of armour (like the camp ones did), jean shorts and Converses.

It sounds like she chooses her clothes for the boys at camp to notice her; but seriously, Rya liked outfits that didn't getting in the way of practicing her weaponry skills. In a real battle, she'd wear the top and Converses but exchange the shorts for something that would protect her legs from arrows.

'You beat them again.' The words were a question, but somehow Anna pulled it off so that it was also a statement.

'Yep.'

'That's my Rya,' Anna grinned. 'I don't know how these heroes survive without using a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I know I couldn't.'

Anna and Rya were the only children of Poseidon to have the gift of archery in centuries. My dad was more of a sword guy, so the rest of the cabin had those skills. Yes, I said _rest of the cabin_. As in, there are more kids than me and the others that I have mentioned in the cabin. Only two others, though.

A conch horn was blown in the distance. The three Torres kids started to line up, little Ben at the back of the line, Halie in the middle and Rya in front. Anna slid down from her bed and landed, with a soft thump. She leisurely strolled to the front of the line. I took my place in front of her. Then, I led my siblings out to get their dinner.

* * *

If you've ever seen Ben eat, you'll be completely amazed that such a small kid could eat so much food.

After we burnt offerings, Ben dug in and scoffed half his dinner in one bite. He wasn't the only one. I was mega hungry and just because I'm counsellor doesn't mean I won't eat like I always do. The girls eyed Ben and me with distaste.

'Disgusting,' Halie said. 'Why can't you eat like normal people?'

I smiled with my mouth shut. Ben, however, smiled with his mouth open, showing the bits of chewed up barbeque.

'Ew, Ben. That's gross,' Rya yelped.

'Yuck,' Halie agreed.

Anna shrugged. 'Boys will be boys; even if it annoys the hell out of me.'

Halie seemed to be distracted; and it was the type of distracted that I recognised instantly. I followed her gaze and gave a little start when I saw who she was staring at.

Nico di Angelo.

Nico was a son of Hades, the god of the Underworld. He still didn't like Camp Half-Blood that much, but if he wanted to make an appearance, he had a cabin and a table to sit at.

I willed Anna to hear my thoughts. She turned towards me, frowning, raising her eyebrows. I thought _Look at Halie. Now look at who she's staring at. Now take in her attitude. Do you see any connection?_

Anna followed my instructions. A few seconds later, horror and understanding dawned on her face. Nico was a friend, but there was no way a daughter of Poseidon would ever go out with a son of Hades. And that meant Halie's hopes crushed. We didn't want that.

'Hey, Halie, who you looking at?' Ben asked. The little kid was staring at his older sister, looking very confused. He was pretty observant.

Halie blushed. 'No one,' she muttered, dropping her gaze to her dinner plate. I exchanged looks with Anna.

_Nervous_ is not usually a word that describes my twin sister. However, that was what she looked like now. Her green eyes, flecked with silver and yellow, were frightened. She was a bit scared of Nico, because she had seen him summon spirits yesterday. Apparently she has been very spooked since then, but I hadn't seen any change in her.

'Do you see someone you like, Halie?' Rya teased.

Halie blushed deeper. 'No.'

'Better that you don't,' Anna said, looking at Halie pointedly. Halie lowered her head. She got the message.

I felt a twinge of guilt. My little half-sister could like Nico if she wanted to. Anna raised her eyebrows at me for support; obviously she didn't like where this was going, but she needed me to say something.

I cleared my throat. 'You're only thirteen. That's no age to have a boyfriend.'

'Says who?'

'Says me.'

The other Poseidon kids (except Anna) giggled. Then Rya said, 'Who'll be counsellor when you guys are in Ohio?'

'WHAT?' Ben screamed.

You see, Ben has grown really attached to Anna and me. Anna (who he called An; he was little and he couldn't say her nickname or full name, Andromeda) had found him and his sister in a New York alleyway after their mother had died. I was the only other guy in the cabin and he slept in the bed under mine.

'Yeah, Benny, we have to find some other half-bloods. Maybe we'll find you a big brother, eh?' Anna told him.

'But An, I don't want you to go! I want you and Percy to stay here!' he cried.

Anna gave him a sad smile. 'Clio and Atalanta will be back from their quest soon. You'll have them.'

'Atalanta?'

I laughed. How could Anna forget that Ben didn't know Lana's full name. 'Ben, that's Lana's real name.'

'Her name isn't really Lana?' Ben asked. He gave Halie a quizzical look, but, as she was staring at Nico again, she didn't catch it. 'Halie? Halie?' He waved a small hand in front of her face and she jumped.

'Halie, why are you –'

Chiron pounded one of his hooves until there was silence. 'Okay, campers, settle down. I have some news. We have just had a message from the satyr in Ohio. Apparently, there are many demigods over the age of thirteen going to a school called William McKinley High School. We were going to send a team of satyrs to assist Artie, our satyr at the school, but there have been three recent attacks on the half-bloods. Percy, Annabeth, Andromeda and two other campers of their choice, will attend the school to recruit and successfully extract these demigods.'

Muttering started up. Why was the famous Percy Jackson going to retrieve some demigods? seemed to be the subject of the jabbering. I was good at sword-fighting (I had the curse of Achilles for crying out loud), but most of the campers seemed to think that Chiron was dramatizing the situation.

'Silence!' Chiron yelled. 'This is a very large group of half-bloods. There are around ten of them and Artie has confided that three have a very strong scent. We need our best fighters to go. I also want to send an extra three half-bloods from the Athena cabin to explain to the parents of these children, and I need the two other campers to be primary school age. Who will volunteer?'

Silence. Absolute silence. Of course no one wanted to volunteer. It would be a dangerous job only the best could handle. Finally, an eight-year-old from Ares stood up. He cleared his throat.

'Chiron, I'll volunteer. We'll need a fighter at the primary school, and I'm the youngest Ares kid,' he stated. I felt Ben, who was sitting next to me, shift in his place.

Then he, too, stood up. 'I wanna help Percy! And Annabeth and An. I'm going to go with them!'

'No!' Halie shook her head. 'No, Benny. We need you here at camp. Right, Percy?'

I stared at my feet. I didn't want Ben to come with us (I didn't want him getting hurt), but I had to admit that him coming would work. He was a good fighter. He was so adorable that everyone wanted to be his friend. And he was the only camper in the Poseidon cabin that didn't attract monsters yet; he was only at camp because we couldn't leave him on his own, to fend for himself.

Halie hissed in frustration. Then she turned to Anna, her eyebrows raised in expectance. Anna was always protective of Ben. 'Well?' Halie half-shouted.

Anna stood up. She appraised Ben with a calculating look. Everyone at the pavilion was waiting with bated breath. Then she turned to Halie, a decisive look in her exquisite eyes.

'He should be given a chance. He'll get a quest eventually, why not come along with us before he turns twelve and monsters _really_ start coming after him. Halie, you can't baby him,' Anna said. Halie opened her mouth to interject but Anna held up a thin hand. 'No, Halie. He's going, whether you like it or not.'

Halie gave her one last pleading look. When Anna did nothing, her shoulders slumped and she looked older. Rya patted her on the back, but she dodged the pat, slid off the bench and sprinted to Cabin Three.

'Halie –' Anna said, but Halie was already out of hearing range. She sighed, then turned to me. 'Percy, we better get packed. We leave at five tomorrow.' She got up from the table and ran after Halie.

After she was gone, chatter broke out and Chiron had to pound his hoof again. 'Now we have chosen our heroes,' he began, 'it's time for campfire. Will the heroes please wait behind.'

As everyone filed towards the campfire, me and Ben made our way to Chiron. The Ares boy (I think his name's Jacob) was already there, sheathing and unsheathing his knife over and over again. Annabeth was there a few seconds later.

Chiron gave us sad looks. 'I hope you can save these demigods. There is something strange about one of them, that's for sure. Now, when you get to Lima, look for a boy in a wheelchair. Artie decided to use that instead of crutches.'

'That's weird,' Jacob said. Ben nodded. I agreed, but Chiron looked so offended that I decided to stay quiet.

'It's not weird. Most satyrs like crutches, that's true. But some do like the wheelchair.'

Annabeth nodded.

'So, we just have to move to Lima, Ohio?' I asked, trying to change the subject.

'Yes. Artie said that one of the demigods, Rachel Berry, has a strange scent that he's never experienced before. And she's extremely powerful. If she wasn't there, I think I wouldn't send you,' Chiron admitted.

Annabeth said, 'I think we should all get to bed.'

We all agreed with her, then left for our separate cabins. When Ben and I reached Cabin Three, it was empty. No sign of the girls. 'Go pack, Ben.'

I, seeing as I was already packed, slid into my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, not bad. I think something's wrong with my computer, though, because it didn't let me use italics and bold and all that stuff in the last chapter. I fixed already. Chapter two, here we come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or PJATO. I want to, though. If anyone hears that they're selling them, contact me straight away.

* * *

**

'We're here,' someone announced.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It turned out that I wasn't the only one who'd fallen asleep. Jacob yawned and Ben, sleeping next to me in the van, mumbled about a spaceship. Annabeth grinned sleepily at Percy, whose chest she was lying on. Artie the satyr was cruising the car down a small street with houses lining it. We pulled up in a paved driveway leading to a pretty, Colonial house.

'Welcome to casa de los sátiros,' Artie said. 'House of the satyrs in Spanish.'

A petite woman exited the house. She had a smiling face, green eyes, pointed ears and a leafy-green dress that had patterns of maple leaves embroidered in gold. She was most definitely a wood nymph.

We all got out of the car, me shaking Ben lightly on the arm to wake him up. Bleary-eyed, he followed me out of the van, grabbing my hand so he wouldn't fall over. Artie led the way, hugging his mum when he reached her.

'Hello, heroes,' the nymph sung.

Artie said, 'Mum, this is Anna, Ben, Jacob, Annabeth and Percy. Guys, this is my mum, Nymphadora.'

'Appropriate name, Mrs. Abrams,' Jacob said, bowing. 'Jacob McHale, son of Ares, at your service.'

'Nice to meet you,' Nymphadora told them. 'Please, call me Dora.'

I stepped forward. 'Hi, Dora. I suppose Artie told you why we're here?'

'Sure, daughter of Poseidon. All of them are in glee club, funnily enough.'

'Glee club?' Ben asked. 'What's a glee club?'

'A singing club,' Artie answered. 'We sing and dance and compete against other schools. If you want to meet the half-bloods, you're gonna have to join it, even if you don't sing. You could audition to dance, if you want.'

'Oh, I won't just dance,' I said. 'Let me see. What song? Do we have any limitations?'

Artie shook his head. 'If it's not a sex song, you'll be fine. Mr Shue hates it when kids sing songs like that.'

I pursed my lips. 'I might go for a song that has something to do with water. Maybe from _Titanic_. Or _The Little Mermaid_. I used to love songs like that.' I shivered; the cold was starting to get to me, now.

Dora claimed that it was too cold outside, so we entered the pretty house.

I was hoping, plain old hoping, that tomorrow would be a good first day of school.

* * *

Of course, being me, I had no such luck.

When we got to William McKinley High School, I was excited. A new year at a new school might take my mind off what had happened in the Titan War. Plus, I was hoping that I might last the month. That would be a record.

Percy, Annabeth and Artie didn't seem as excited as I was. I guess Artie had nothing to be excited about, since he went to school everyday. But my brother and his girlfriend's reactions were a little disappointing.

We got Artie into his wheelchair. It would be annoying to push him around everywhere. I feel a little bad saying what I'm about to say, because Artie is really nice and I hate saying bad things about nice people.

Artie's a bit of a dork. He'd told us how he got slushied everyday, and to be honest, I wasn't that surprised. He really was a geek, what with the AV club and (shush; don't tell anyone) glee.

I was a bit frightened that if we were with Artie, we'd get slushied too. Percy and I were protected from water, but I didn't know how much of a slushie was h2o. Hopefully, all of it. I didn't want my camp shirt stained with grape slushie.

Yes, I was wearing my camp shirt. Though I'm seventeen, it doesn't mean that I hate Camp Half-Blood and want to leave ASAP. I love camp. It's my home and I want everyone to know it is (although, Percy had a point when we had that argument this morning. Mortals aren't allowed to know what Camp Half-Blood is.)

Annabeth was also wearing her camp shirt as well a pair of old, well-loved jeans and black Converses. I don't know why, but Percy was wearing Converses too. Artie had an excuse: his shoes were hiding the fact that he had hooves instead of feet.

I went for my favourite pair of combat boots. They're black, made of real leather, and have a sheath for the extra dagger I carry around everywhere. Celestial bronze, of course. I, like Annabeth (my best friend and maybe–in the very far future–a sister-in-law), wore jeans, except mine were black, my third favourite colour.

'Ok,' Artie said. 'If you get slushied, race for the nearest toilets or water bubblers to get the syrup out of your eyes. If you don't clean the stuff out quickly enough, it stings real badly and you go half-blind. Oh, it'll go down your pants, too. All of the glee kids have a spare pair of clothes, so don't hesitate to ask if you need to borrow some.'

Percy snorted. 'Artie, you make it sound like it's certain we'll be hit.'

Artie's pupils slitted like a terrified goat's. 'If you're with me, you will,' he said sadly. 'Ready for McKinley?'

Percy and Annabeth nodded. I set my jaw determinedly, and turned so that I could face everyone. 'Ready.'

And with that, us New Yorkers walked into WMHS.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will have to say something. I cannot post everyday. Unfortunately, my mum takes away computer privileges when I'm at her house. Every time I post, I'm at dad's. Please enjoy the chapter. Oh, and also, Shelby Corcoran isn't Rachel's mum in this, okay?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything but my made up characters.**

* * *

I walked up to my locker. Dialling the combination, I opened it in a fluid motion. Inside were all my text books, sheet music and photos. I fished out my Geometry, Science and Spanish books, as those were my first subjects of the day. I shut the locker door and locked it. I turned around and started walking, my head held high.

Then, _SPLAT! _

A grape slushie, thrown by Karofsky, hit me in the face. It dripped down onto my books as I fumbled around, trying to find the toilets. The reason my dads had personally gone to Principal Figgins, telling him that I needed to change lockers, was so that I wouldn't have to go far to get to the toilets in a case like this one.

Aha. Found it. I rushed inside, making my way to the taps. The water started running, washing out my hair and cleaning my face of the sticky syrup. After I was done, I inspected my clothes.

My skirt was perfect. Not a stain in sight. My sweater and shirt were an entirely different matter. Slushie had stained and soaked through the sweater over my t-shirt. The tee was also soaked. I swore.

Then, a voice said behind me, 'Excuse me?'

I turned. Two girls (one blonde, the other black-haired with a blue badanna) wearing orange shirts and worn jeans, were staring at me with bemused expressions. 'Sorry,' I said. 'Um … usually I wouldn't ask random people who walk in on me swearing, but I really need some help right now if you wouldn't mind.'

The black-haired one grinned. 'Sure, why not. We have nothing else to do, do we Annabeth?'

The blonde one, Annabeth, shrugged.

'So,' said Bandana Girl. 'Got slushied, huh?'

I looked down at my ruined sweater. 'You could say that.' The blonde, Annabeth, smiled a little.

'We're looking for someone to show us around. We didn't want to stick with my boyfriend or our tour guide, Artie. He makes jokes about computers when he knows us three can't use them,' Annabeth said.

When she looked at me, I was frightened. She had these stormy grey eyes, pretty, but intimidating, like she was calculating the best way to take me down in a fight.

'I can show you around,' I offered.

The green-eyed girl nodded. 'Ok. My name's Anna, by the way. I'll go get you a spare pair of clothes,' she said, before darting out of the toilets and returning a few minutes later.

In her right hand was an orange t-shirt, like the ones she and Annabeth wore. In her left was a pair of jeans and black Converse hi-tops. Obviously, she didn't think much of my style. 'I couldn't find anything that'd match with the skirt,' she explained. 'Give me the sweater. I'll get the slushie out of it.'

I striped off the sweater and handed it to her. In return, she gave me the top, pants and shoes. I headed for the nearest cubicle and changed into the clothes. Unlocking the door, I was about to leave when I heard the two girls talking.

They were talking about me.

'I don't know, Annabeth. Kids like her make me all … I dunno, jumpy. She _seems_ like a half-blood, but how could she survive so many years without getting attacked?' reasoned Anna. Suddenly she gasped and frantically answered her own question. 'You think her godly parent watches out for her? But that would mean she's really powerful …'

Annabeth frowned. 'Let's just keep to the plan. If we keep to it and someone dies, we can just blame it on the plan-maker.'

'That way no gods pay us a visit and turn us into meerkats,' Anna said, nodding. 'I like the non-meerkat plan.'

I closed the door silently, took a deep breath and unlocked it again, making as much noise as possible. Annabeth's frown was visible for about three seconds before she replaced it with a confident smile … that was not so confident.

'Oh, I forgot you were getting changed, uh … I'm sorry. I don't know your name?'

I contemplated giving her a fake name. Then a small voice in my head, one that was definitely not my own, said, 'Rachel, you were raised with perfect manners. Don't ruin your dads' hard work.'

'Rachel Barbara Berry.'

I was quick enough to catch the panicked glance that the two friends shared. 'You know Artie, don't you?' asked Annabeth in a shaking voice. I nodded; the two shared another look.

'He told you I'm stuck up, didn't he?'

Anna shook her head. 'He said you were really talented, but in the past few days, you've pissed off the club by sending a girl called … Liakáda Kardiá … I think … to a former crack house.'

'What did you call Sunshine?' I asked, curious. We headed out of the bathroom.

'Her name's Sunshine. That explains it. And, by any chance, is her last name "Heart"? Or the Spanish form, "Corazon"?'

I turned to her, my eyes wide open. 'Yeah,' I said.

'Hmmm,' she said, pursing her lips. 'He said she was a good singer. Is it true?'

'Yes,' Finn answered, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He held out a hand to Anna, who took it and gave him a smile. 'Finn Hudson. And you are?'

'Anna Jackson. This is my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Annabeth Chase.' She grinned at Annabeth. Annabeth grimaced. 'She likes to be introduced as my best friend, but I need to try out the new title.'

'We mightn't get married,' Annabeth said.

Anna shook her head and her black hair came free of her bandana. When she took it out, I saw little blobs of alien and monsters printed on it. My favourite had a tiny bone in its stomach. 'Annabeth, he loves you. I hate going in his head because it's always clouded with thoughts about you.'

I thought that sounded okay, before I realised that she said _I hate going in his head_. What the f-?

Obviously, Finn had heard it too. He said, 'What the hell? You _hate going in his head?_'

Anna gave us a rueful smile. 'He's my twin brother. We can do things like that.' Wow.

'Annabeth!' someone called. We all turned to see Artie and a boy that looked a lot like Anna. He waved, Annabeth blowing him a kiss (she looked mesmerised by his face) while Anna gagged and mimicked vomiting. The boy rushed forward and passionately kissed Annabeth. Then he turned to me.

'Hi. Percy Jackson,' he said, holding out a hand. Artie came up behind him and nodded to me. Percy looked at Anna intently. Her head snapped in his direction and she bobbed her head once. He turned to me and said, 'You must be the famous Rachel Berry. And her boyfriend, Finn Hudson.'

He looked at Finn for the first time and gasped. Finn seemed to recognise him as well. 'Percy? Man, I haven't seen you in ages! How's your mum?'

'Great,' Percy answered. 'Dude, when you said you lived in Ohio, I didn't know that meant _Lima_.'

'Percy,' Anna said, 'do ya mean to tell me that this is _the _Finn Hudson? The guy from that picture of you on holiday that your mum keeps?'

I frowned. If she and Percy were twins, why did she say _your mum_ as if she couldn't bear to be associated with her mother? Percy and Annabeth seemed to be used to it, because they didn't object. 'Yeah,' Percy answered.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but at that point, the bell rang. Students started clearing the halls; a few disorganised teens headed for their lockers so that they could retrieve their books.

'Oh shit!' Anna swore. 'I'll go get our stuff Annabeth!' And, with that, she ran off. Annabeth and Percy kissed for a few moments before they separated, going in the directions of their classes. I went with Annabeth; she, Anna and me shared exactly the same classes. Finn and Percy had Gym and Biology together.

My first class of the day was Spanish. Anna joined us at the door, panting and out of breath. She wordlessly handed Annabeth the right text book. Mr. Schuester, also glee club director, taught this lesson.

'Alright, class! Settle down, settle down. Today, we have two new students.' He gestured at Anna and Annabeth. 'Annabeth Chase, could you please introduce yourself and tell us something about you.'

Annabeth cleared her throat. 'My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm dyslexic and ADHD. My dad is Frederick Chase. My mum is, um, Minerva … Olympia. Yep.' A few kids sniggered at her mum's name. I mean, what sort of name is Minerva Olympia. Poor Minerva.

'Thank you Annabeth,' Mr. Schue said. He turned to Anna. 'And … I'm sorry, how do you say your name?'

Annabeth grinned and said, 'Her name's Andromeda.'

'Well, Andromeda, please tell us a little bit about yourself.'

Anna took a breath. 'Firstly, it's Anna, not Andromeda, and if any of you call me that I will personally set my brother's dog on you. Secondly, like Annabeth, I'm dyslexic and ADHD. Thirdly, if you ever laugh at Minerva Olympia's name, I swear on the River Styx that she will find a way to get you. Now, if you want the chance to learn what I'll allow, here, you can learn as little as possible about my life.

'I have a twin brother, Percy. He's also Annabeth boyfriend. And yes, the stupid telepathy twin thing does work. I hate my mum. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a mum and all of you better remember that. My dad is Neptune O̱keanós. Shut it, hockey player up the back! My dad's Greek.'

Mr. Schue looked overwhelmed. 'Um … so, everyone, be nice to these kids form New York. I'm going there later in the year. Any tips?' He grinned at Annabeth and Anna.

Anna shook her head. 'I go to summer camp in New York. I don't live there and Annabeth is more of a San Franciscan. Percy does, though, you could ask him. Try to visit the Empire State Building.' She and Annabeth burst out into fits of giggles.

'Okay, now we've learnt a bit about our new students, we can start our lesson of the day. Vamos a hacer una hoja de trabajo de la familia hoy en día. Toda persona, asegúrese de escuchar. Andrómeda, Annabeth, pregunte a mí oa cualquiera de mis alumnos avanzados si necesita ayuda,' Mr. Schue said, rapidly changing from English to Spanish. I knew what he'd said.

_We will do a family work sheet today. Everyone, be certain to listen. Andromeda, Annabeth, ask me or any of my advanced students if you need help._

Annabeth seemed to have understood what Mr. Schue had said. But Anna looked as if she had no clue whatsoever. I muttered to her what the Spanish teacher had said and she mouthed "Thanks".

We spent the rest of the day like that. Annabeth could concentrate well, but Anna had trouble 24/7. She excelled in Latin class, which only accepted select students. She even recited a paragraph of Homer in fluent Ancient Greek, which kind off creeped me out.

I wasn't the only one to realise that these strangers were odd. In English, which was one of the two classes we shared with Percy, Anna let out a string of profanities that were in neither English nor Spanish nor any other language that I'd heard. Mercedes stared at Anna like she was crazy.

By the time glee rocked around, I was more than suspicious. And I wasn't just suspicious of them. I was also suspicious of Artie. He seemed a lot more energetic when they were around.

I walked to glee, flanked by Anna and Annabeth. The boys would meet us there. We discussed the songs that the two would perform to audition for glee. Annabeth was singing "Love story" by Taylor Swift and Anna wouldn't say what she'd sing.

We entered the room and saw at once that we were a bit late. Percy had just finished a performance of "Just the way you are". He was pretty good, but not better than Finn.

'Finally,' he said, grinning at his sister. 'Hey, li'l sis, whatcha doing?'

'Percy,' Anna grumbled, 'we're twins. We were born on the same day.'

Percy rolled his eyes. 'But I was born first. That makes you my _little_ sister.'

'45 MINUTES!' Anna shrieked. 'You are 45 minutes older than me! But you're less mature, idiot.' Anna huffed and fumed for the few minutes that Annabeth sung.

She was great. Fabulous, even. But she didn't match my prodigious skill, which I was thankful for. She gave a little bow and took a seat next to Percy. Then Anna was up. She handed Brad some sheet music and began to sing:

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

No! No! No! No! No! I didn't want Anna as a rival. She was my friend; I didn't want to get her out of the club like I'd done with Sunshine. And Anna was better than Sunshine. No! No! No!

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Then everyone rushed up at once and congratulated her. Even me. She might now be my enemy, but I really wanted to be her friend.

'Wow!' exclaimed Percy.

'Wow pretty much sums it up.'

'Well,' Mr. Schue said, 'let's take a seat.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A day in the life of Halie Torres**

Ok, so maybe, after all you've heard about me, you think I'm a spoilt brat who wants and gets everything. Well, I'm not. At least, I don't _think _I am. Ok, doesn't matter.

I'm not exactly a genius, but I do know when a perfectly normal day goes pear shaped. It happens a lot with me, being daughter of Poseidon and all. Usually I just laugh it off, but I couldn't exactly do that today. It was little bit _too_ pear shaped. And not really in the demigod way.

It started simply enough. Breakfast was no big deal, neither was cabin inspection (Drew again; total bitch). Ancient Greek was with Chiron, seeing as Annabeth was away. He wasn't too impressed with my translations (how was I supposed to know what he said! It's not as if my brain is wired for Ancient Greek. Oh, shut up) and he gave me extra work.

'I can't believe it,' I fumed. 'I'm up to scratch! He just doesn't like me!'

Rya gave me a disparaging look. We were at lunch prep, which, if you ask me, is stupid. The Demeter kids should do it all the time. They're better at it than we are. Argh!

'You are so annoying,' she told me. 'Chiron is right. You _need_ to improve on your skills: mostly your anger management, if you get my drift.'

I sneered at her.

I know what you're thinking: hypocritical of you, calling Drew a bitch. And, right now, I feel like a hypocrite. I feel mean all the time. Do you want to know why? Of course you don't. So, well, I'll tell you anyway.

I can't believe they let him go.

He's _my_ little brother. He's the only thing I have left, and they took him. After everything, Andi agreed to let him go. And now, right now, even surrounded by my sister and friends, I'm alone, so alone.

And it's my fault. All my fault.

We finished up with prep and made our way down to archery. I hate archery and it was made worse by the fact I wasn't concentrating in the slightest. I was thinking too much.

Oh, I've been calling Anna Andi, ever since she told me her story. I never knew how much I didn't know about my favourite sister …

'_Halie,' I heard someone say. I curled up in a tighter ball. The sand was rough on my arms and side, but I didn't care, not one bit._

'_Halie,' she repeated. 'Halie, you have to listen to me. Please.'_

'_No.' I knew I was being childish. There wasn't an excuse for my behaviour, not really. Ben was a free person and was allowed to do what he wanted. But that didn't mean I _liked_ it. _

'_Halie, I won't let him get hurt. I swear.'_

'_How can I trust you?' I exclaimed. _

_I looked up. Anna was sitting next to me, her legs up by her chin. She was rocking backwards and forwards. This was the first and only time I'd seen her vulnerable._

'_I'll tell you a story. Something I've never told anyone before,' she said. Tears started to pour down her face. I was shocked._

'_When I was fourteen, I came to Camp Half-Blood. I had lived with dad up until then, because he thought I wasn't ready. Around when the Titans were becoming more than pests, he sent me. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone who my godly parent was, so I was put in Hermes. That was where I met Angelo Fischer. _

'_Angelo became my best friend. His parent, who turned out to be Apollo, still hadn't claimed him, so we made a little group within Hermes, the Unclaimed. Original, I know, but it was the most dramatic thing we could think of. The Unclaimed learnt all sorts of extra stuff that we taught them._

'_After a while, Angelo and I started dating. He was my soulmate. Sappy, I suppose. We loved each other. I thought everything was perfect._

'_The month before the main battle, Angelo disappeared. I was worried. The Unclaimed were worried. We were all like brothers and sisters, sticking together like we were glued. I went to Chiron, who bit his lip and told me to let go. _

'_I thought I let him go on this beach, at about this spot. I screamed and cried and prayed. I was an emotional wreck for a week. Then something changed, something I couldn't describe. I realised, I was so focused on … me! I didn't understand how I'd been so caught up in myself. There were others hurting too, and I was being absolutely self-centred. I was ashamed._

'_I put all my energy into the Unclaimed. They were some of the most trained children in camp, tightly bonded. Clio and Lana were in the group and I knew they were children of Poseidon, I could just feel it. They were, like, my second in command. Lana came up with the idea that we should pledge our allegiance on the River Styx. I thought about it and it was a good idea._

'_We all promised that we were loyal to the gods, that we would do anything to help them. We made it our duty to protect Olympus. I made sure they tried harder, and I also had them start individual jobs. The best sword fighters made a small group, the archers did the same, and a few made excellent spies. We learnt a lot through them._

'_When Chiron realised there was a spy, for Kronos, at camp, he immediately questioned me. I told him that the Unclaimed were dedicated to the gods, about the promise, and he believed me. Then he asked me to use a few of my spies to find out the name of the enemy within camp._

'_I figured it out who the spy was. Silena Beauregard. I thought she was our friend, my friend. But she begged me not to tell anyone, said that she was going to fix her mistake, and she promised she would, on the River Styx._

'_Then the Battle of Olympus started, and we were losing. By the end, I had lost half of the Unclaimed, and Lucas had died-' I sucked in a sharp breath at that '-and everyone was so upset. I didn't know what to do.'_

_Andromeda (at that time I could only think of her as Andromeda) wiped her eyes. She took a breath and continued. 'Sally Jackson had been involved in the fight. When the top of the Empire State Building turned blue, she wasn't concentrating. If it wasn't for me, she'd have a few broken bones. A few enemy demigods couldn't accept that they had lost. Incidentally, I learnt that day that your worst enemy is one who hasn't got anything worth living for._

'_The leader took out two Unclaimed before I could reach him. Then it was just me and him. We were reasonably well matched, I being a shade more skilful. But he seemed to know my moves, and for a second I thought I was going to die. _

'_I had lost my sword. I was on the floor, and he was above me, ready to strike. He lifted his sword. And I … I still had my dagger. I threw it, and it hit him in the chest. He fell over. I reached down and got my knife from his chest. I took of my helm. From what I could see of him, I seemed to give him a shock. _

'"_Who are you, betrayer of Olympus?" I asked him. He made choking sounds. My eyes had narrowed and I bent down … and removed his … helm … too._

'_What … I saw … changed me … forever.'_

_She didn't seem to be able to go on. I clasped her hand and squeezed it._

'_It was Angelo, wasn't it?'_

_She sobbed, a horrible wracking sob of pure agony. _

_'Anna, I'm so sorry.'_

_I felt tears on my cheeks. I just couldn't believe …_

Compared to Andi, I was more than a brat. I was a spoilt, rude, nasty, unfair person who deserved everything they got. Andi had been through a lot more than most people. It was horrible what had happened.

She told me she had been running from her past too long. She said she changed her name to Anna when he died, because she couldn't bear to hear Andi said again, which, according to her, was the last thing he said.

Now, I don't know about you, but that's depressing.

We finished up with archery, Chiron eyeing me in worry. I ignored him, and made my way to Greek Mythology, which, unfortunately for me, was with him.

Don't get me wrong, I like the dude, but he needs to let me have some space. Well he does, but I'll only think that when he's not staring at me in concern. I completely concentrated here, because if he noticed my obvious distraction, he would talk to me, and that meant I would have to ask him about Angelo, which I've really wanted to know something about, ever since Andi told me the story.

I don't think she would appreciate it.

Just so you know, lunch is a morbid affair when five members of your cabin are missing and you're left with the most serious of your siblings, who happens to not have a real sense of humour (only, don't tell her I said that, she would be _pissed_).

I just leafed through my salad (ha ha, get a life), glancing up occasionally. And, ok, maybe every time I looked up I was looking at Nico di Angelo, but, seriously (you know, I really don't like the spelling of this word. I've petitioned repeatedly to have it changed to sirius, which, you may know, is a character in Harry Potter, the most awesome series on earth. Andi got me into it), unless you were a daughter of Aphrodite, you wouldn't notice. I hope.

We left with the Hephaestus Cabin, because we were all doing weapon making at the same time. But the forge got too hot, and I got a headache. Rya sent me out, said, 'Halie, just wait at the lake for me, ok?'

I mean what else could I do.

Mostly, I spent the hour and a half by the lake, but for the half, I was just wondering around the camp. I spent time with Izzy in Dionysus (she's one of the newer campers) for about fifteen minutes, helping her plant the strawberry seedlings.

'They should be ready in about a month,' she announced proudly.

'Hope so, after all the hard work I've put in,' I joked, while she rolled her eyes.

'What did you do exactly?' asked Izzy's older brother Pollux.

'Well, I stood in the sun and watched you guys do … planting. That's what you call it, right?'

'Bye Halie,' said Izzy, shoving me with her spade.

'Ok, I get the picture,' I said in a mock-injured voice. I held up my hands in surrender. 'I can see when I'm not wanted.'

'Good,' said Pollux. 'Scram.'

I danced out of his reach and sprinted to the pier. But, for some reason, a gut feeling, I veered off course, heading for the Hades cabin.

Now, before you go wolf-whistling on me, I just want to tell you that Nico and I happen to be best friends. So we see each other every day. I can just tell that Nico doesn't feel the same way about me. So I can just pretend I'm the same. No biggie, no sweat.

Uh, well, there might be when Makayla Jameson has her tongue down his throat.

Anger boiled in me, anger so horrible that each drop of water within a kilometre wanted to dump itself onto Makayla Jameson, and, boy, I was so mad, I let it. I kinda felt a bit bad about it later, then I just remember the image that is now permanently seared into my brain and the water just attacks Makayla again. After the third time that happened, Dad offered counselling.

Anyway, the water just gushed forward, and before you knew it, hey presto, Hades cabin looked like a Poseidon girl dumped a lot of water in it. I don't actually have the full details of how the water got there, but Rya told me it was like a tornado of swirling ocean water. I do know that the camp was almost completely destroyed.

The water filled the room, dousing everything and everyone, except me, of course, and focused mainly on Makayla, leaving the actual room bit by bit and forming a massive water ball with Makayla inside. I could see she was drowning.

Then arms grabbed me from behind, and I lost all the concentration I had focus on the Demon Girl. Rya dragged me away from Hades and dumped me unceremoniously on the grass, hurrying back inside the water-logged cabin.

'Miss Torres, what did you happen to do, may I ask?' said a voice behind me. And if I thought the day couldn't get any worse …

'Obviously you're not going to ask my permission to ask, sir, because you just asked your question,' I spat. Chiron looked confused. But before the living Hades could start …

'HALIE NERINA TORRES, WHAT THE HADES DID YOU JUST DO?'

Oh, oh. When did they get back? Not good, not good _at all_. Oh, crap, crap, crapitty, crap. Not her, not _Clio!_

Clio is my oldest sister, if you don't count Andi. _She's freaking nuts_. I mean, I love her and all, but she is an absolute control freak. Not even my Mum was this bad: and she was OCD. Argh, I escape one of them only to face the other! Actually, I didn't think of it that way, 'cause it'd cool to have Mum here. But Clio's, like, Andi second-in-command, when Clio's here, of course. And Andi is nuts, too!

'Uh – I sorta –' I stammered. Lana eyed me sympathetically.

Both she and Clio were identical, down to the freckle under their right eye. They had ruby red hair that changed colour in different shades of light, so they sometimes looked like rainbow heads. Their eyes were the norm for Poseidon kids. Both were very lithe and catlike. Lana had a long, thin knife, more of a short sword, really, in her hands. Clio's was in its scabbard on her black, leather belt.

But even though it was there didn't mean it wasn't gonna come out.

I just gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Peeps! Ok, I know this is probably greedy, but I didn't get many reviews last time, although all peoples who have reviewed from the beginning will now be mentioned:  
jahfreenalam  
ShoshonaTheRose  
Pizza Boat (I'm not sure, but the last chapter MAY have answered your question. If not, you have to wait a little while for the fight)  
hermiony  
hyperstreak (but that's half the fun!)  
Macaroni101 (never is the right time to update, savvy?:D)  
mypetconcubine (thank you, thank you *little drunken bow*)  
GLEEK727 (so do I... kidding! I already know!)  
AnimalBuddy32 (hope you think its ok...)  
justwaitingontheworldtochange (man, your name is LONG to write)  
Journeylover101 (unfortunately ... no, I've got to sleep sometime :D)  
crazy4fries  
****  
Now that's outta the way, I can tell you what awesome people you are. There are so many of you reading this story, and even though you haven't all reviewed, I think you're freaking cool anyway! I would like to thank xoxoMyRealityIsFiction and awesomegrl77 for being fantastic and... Yep, I think that's it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**~FINN~**

'Ok, anyone got any ideas as to what kind of songs we should sing?'

Quinn put her hand up. 'Mr Schuester, maybe we could do religious songs. You know, about God.'

'Yeah, Mr Schue,' said Mercedes. 'I think that's a good idea.'

Rachel nodded. I wasn't exactly a religious guy, but I had been to a Sunday service once, and from what I could remember, it was pretty cool. I think.

Kurt was shaking his head. 'I'm not going to sing about some guy who believes he rules all.'

'He is the Almighty, who made all. He _does_ rule everything,' said Quinn, glaring at Kurt.

Mr Schue looked thoughtful. However, the three new kids in the back looked scornful at the thought of God, which I thought was pretty rude; then I remembered that Percy had laughed when I mentioned Him. Finally, Anna stood up.

'Us three don't deal with the metaphysical. There has never been true proof about the one you call God,' she said.

Quinn sneered. 'Proof? Why do you need proof? There is more than enough proof. Miracles said to have happened when people prayed. Dead people being revived.'

Annabeth snorted.

'I'm with these guys on this one, Anna. Sorry, but people have a right to express themselves, not matter what way. If singing to God is that way, then so be it,' announced Mr Schue. 'So, we can have a religious week, but we have to agree not to force our opinions on others. Understood?'

'Yes Mr Schue,' we all said in unison.

'Good, he said sternly. 'Now, we part into groups and on Friday we perform. Any song to do with any religion. Loosely, of course. You have the rest of today to figure it out, and the rest of the week. Any group, you chose.'

I saw the three newbies band together. Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Kurt seemed to be a team. Kurt didn't look very happy. Rachel grabbed my hand and led me over to a corner.

'Team?' she asked, giving me a smile. I nodded. Then she went on and on and on about how we should sing songs by Jewish performers. So boring. I'm not ashamed to say that I blanked out a bit.

[OUCH! Annabeth, get the crazy away from me!]

Anyway, I was mostly watching the little group of four over near the door. Artie had joined their group, which was weird since Artie liked to be with Tina, Mercedes and Kurt in group assignments. The four's heads were very close together and were talking excitedly, though I had the distinct feeling it was about song choice.

'Hey,' said Rachel, noticing my gaze. She frowned viciously at the sight of them. I wondered why. 'Are you concentrating?'

'On what?' I asked.

Rachel groaned. 'On what I'm saying.' Then she went back into the long, boring explanations on songs she knew. Boring.

[Annabeth, _get her off me!_]

There was a knock on the door. Mr Schue got up to get it while the rest of us took not notice. That was probably our mistake.

Three cheerleaders and a fill-in teacher entered. Mr Schue gave a small screech, but only the newbies looked up; the older members of glee club barely noticed; Mr Schue often yelped at new people, so it wasn't that weird.

The teacher turned to Anna. 'Miss Jackson, could we please talk to you.'

'Why?' Anna asked, her eyes narrowing.

'Ms Sylvester wishes to talk to you.' The teacher smiled. 'You can't let her wait.'

Anna grimaced, then rose to her feet; she followed the teacher out the door, which she closed behind her with a click. Rachel started singing a few verses of 'I hate that I love you' quietly.

Everyone went back to their separate activities. I could hear Mercedes and Kurt arguing about clothes. That's quite … uh, what was that word Rachel used? Technical? Topic?

['It's typical, you loser!']

I shrugged. It didn't matter what the word was.

Then came this creepy, high-pitched shriek of pain and terror.

Everyone in the room jumped; Tina actually fell out of her seat. The next second, the scream was cut off by a strange gurgling sound. Percy and Annabeth were out of their seats very quickly, and were out the door before much else could happen. I got up curiously, and followed quickly. Rachel was right behind me.

Anna was pinned up against the wall by her neck, a freaky woman holding her. The freaky woman looked like a vampire, with fire hair and red eyes. What's more she carried a spear. She was kinda mesmerising.

She smiled when she heard us, and turned around. Anna gurgled something, but it was hard to know what it was she had said. 'Well, well, well. I suppose today the Jackson family will receive a loss. Pity.' And she stabbed Anna in the chest.

I yelled out. Was this chick crazy? She must be if she stabbed people. Percy jumped forwards, grabbing a pen from his pocket.

A pen? I thought, _Man, your sister just got stabbed by a crazy lunatic and you defend yourself with a freaking _pen? At least Annabeth was using something decent if you're fighting Flame-hair chick – a knife, though how she had got it into the school …

Percy uncapped the pen; I had another _You're-insane_ thought. I mean, what was he going to do, draw on her? Then I realised the pen wasn't a pen anymore; it was a sharp, shiny sword.

'Holy sh–' I began, but then the fighting started.

Out of the blue, three extra demon-women attacked; I didn't know who the hell they were, or how they'd come here.

['You are a dingbat, Finn! They obviously were the cheerleaders!']

But Annabeth was fighting very well, wiping out the first before it had time to act. Then she went on to the others, cutting and slicing at them. She was very good. And cute.

['Bloody Hades, Annabeth, I told you to keep her off me!']

By the time my mind changed to Percy's fight, the monster was already gone. Percy was leaning over Anna, who was drenched in red and who was unconscious. Annabeth got the last monster which dissolved, and raced over to Anna. Me and Rachel followed.

'Hades, she's lost so much blood,' said Artie; I didn't notice him join us. 'Here, I got emergency Ambrosia and Nectar.' He handed Annabeth a pink snap-lock container and a travelling flask. 'Always come prepared when in the company of Big Three children.'  
'Thanks Artie,' said Annabeth. She opened Anna's mouth and tipped some gold liquid from the flask into her mouth.

Percy opened the satchel he wore and took out some bandages. He started to wrap it around her chest. Instantly, the white fabric turned red.

'Shit!' That was Annabeth. She removed the bandage, rummaged through Percy's bag, and pulled out a small jar. She opened it, dipping her fingers in it and smearing the silver paste on Anna's wound.

'Anna!Andromeda! _Andromeda_! Wake up, you boring, pale, idiotic, creepy freak of a lazy arse!' Percy was pleading with someone who was _unconscious_. That was desperate. He opened the snap-lock container and fed her some of the toffee-like squares inside. Annabeth caught his wrist.

I didn't see Rachel leave my side. 'Can I do anything?' she half-asked, half-begged. 'Anything at all?'

Annabeth nodded. She took a piece of paper from the bag and handed it to Rachel. 'Here, sing this. It's prayers to the Gods. Usually, Anna sings them, when a camper is hurt. Your voice might be what she needs.'

Rachel nodded. I looked at the paper. It had a bunch of incomprehensible words on it, all looking faintly Greek.

Ας είναι αυτό το παιδί των Θεών βρει το δρόμο της επιστροφής σε αυτήν την γη. Φέρτε τους πίσω από τον Άδη, και ας Γαία τους ευλογεί. Ας είναι αυτό το παιδί των Θεών βρει το δρόμο της επιστροφής σε αυτήν την γη. Φέρτε τους πίσω από τον Άδη, και ας Γαία τους ευλογεί.

I stared at the paper. Somehow, I knew what those words said:

_Let this child of the Gods find its way back to this earth. Bring them back from Hades, and let Gaea bless them. Let this child of the Gods find its way back to this earth. Bring them back from Hades, and let Gaea bless them._

Amazing! And cool! I'd never have to study for a test again, because Greek was easier to read than English. I could read books if they were in Greek.

'What's the tune?' asked Rachel.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, and said, 'Should be the favourite tune of the injured person.'

'Do you know what it is?' asked Tina.

Annabeth gave Percy this weird, creepy look.

'Yes,' sighed Percy. I thought that he was crying, which would make sense since his twin sister could die. That would suck. 'Shine, Vanessa Amorossi.'

Rachel nodded and started to sing.

Annabeth put the flask to Anna's lips again and tipped the golden stuff down her throat.

'Ah, that might not be a good …' started Artie, but Annabeth ignored him.

'And now,' she sniffed, wiping her eyes. Was everyone in the room crying? 'We wait.'


End file.
